nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kalos Pokémon League
Kalos Pokémon League is a stage for the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U based onthe ''Pokémon'' series specifically the Pokemon League from [[Pokémon X and Y|''Pokémon X and Y.]] Stage Features The stage features all five chambers of the Kalos Pokémon League which are the Main Hall, the Dragonmark Chamber, Ironworks Chamber, Flood Chamber, and Blazing Chamber. The chamber of the stage will change mid-match in with it returning to the Main Hall before changing to the next chamber in every couple minutes. The stage will also feature Pokémon of the type of Chamber where the Elite Four are in the background. Every chamber in the stage has a special property, forcing the players to adjust their strategy for each chamber: Ironworks Chamber Two giant swords will fall from above and get stuck in the floor, the swords' hilts can be used as platforms and be hit to make them sink more. The swords' blades hurt players that touch them. They act as walls when players are sent flying into them. Occasionally, a pool of a metallic liquid will open in the center of the stage, causing players to touch it to turn into their Metal form as if they hit a Metal Box. The Pokémon that appear in the background are Steelix, Scizor, Honedge, and Klinklang Registeel occasionally appears when the stages transitions into this form. He does not do much most of the time, but he will pull out the blades and spin them around with little warning. The blades reset their position after that. He does not do that more than twice per transition and usually only does it once. Flood Chamber In the Flood Chamber, the sides of the stage get two sloped platforms directly connected. Two small platforms hang from the ceiling. Pokémon that appear in the background are Clawitzer, Wailord, Blastoise, and Piplup. Water occasionally rushes through the stage, pushing players off stage. The safe way is to avoid all the water is to go to the hanging platforms, but they lack space. The player can avoid being killed by the water by repeatedly jumping away from the direction it's heading. The water rushes 2 or 3 times per stage transition. When this transition ends, the platforms can carry players offstage Occasionally Manaphy appears when the stage transitions. The sloped platforms still come but instead of water rushing through, the water forms a whirlpool in the main platform. It is tougher to escape than the rushing water and lasts longer Dragonmark Chamber In the Dragonmark Chamber, Dragon-type species Garchomp, Hydreigon, Axew, and Dragonite appear; in addition, the dragon statue will cause flames to erupt from the floor, damaging those caught in them. Rayquaza appears as a stage element in the Dragonmark Chamber occasionally. Blazing Chamber In the Blazing Chamber, Fire-types Infernape, Tepig, Blaziken, and Pyroar appear; additionally, lava will flow out on platforms, searing whoever touches them. Ho-Oh appears as a stage Hazard causing the fire pillars to rise to maximum heights. When the stage transitions again, platforms carry players offscreen. Music Bolded indicates the song must be unlocked. Italics indicate the song is from a previous Smash game * (''Pokémon X and Y) Battle! (Champion) * (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) Battle! (Champion)/Champion Cynthia * (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) Battle! (Dialga/Palkia)/Spear Pillar * (''Pokémon Black and White) Battle! (Reshiram/Zekrom)' * (''Pokémon X and Y) Battle! (Team Flare) * (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) Battle! (Team Galactic) * (Pokémon X and Y) Battle! (Trainer Battle) * (Pokémon Black and White) N's Castle Medley * (Pokémon Red and Blue) Pokémon Center * (Pokemon Black and White) Route 10 * (''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) Route 209''' * (Pokémon Black and White 2) Route 23 * (Pokémon X and Y) Victory Road * (''Pokémon X and Y'') Battle! (Wild Pokémon) Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate stages